yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Dark Neos
ブラック・ネオス |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ブラック・ネオス |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー ブラック・ネオス |altname = Elemental Hero Dark Neos |wc08name = Elemental Hero Dark Neos |image = ElementalHERODarkNeosLCGX-EN-ScR-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Warrior |type2 = Fusion |type3 = Effect |atk = 2500 |def = 2000 |level = 7 |fm = Elemental HERO Neos |fm2 = Neo-Spacian Dark Panther |materials = "Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" |lore = "Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card is not already targeting a monster with its effect: You can target 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field; while you control this face-up card, that target's effect on the field is negated. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck. |splore = "Héroe Elemental Neos" + "Pantera Oscura Neo Espacial" Esta carta solo puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial de tu Deck Extra devolviendo de tu Campo al Deck las cartas nombradas arriba. (No usas "Polimerización"). Puedes seleccionar un Monstruo de Efecto en el Campo si es que ya no tienes uno seleccionado por esta carta. Mientras esta carta esté boca arriba en tu Campo, el efecto del monstruo seleccionado es negado hasta que sea retirado del Campo (Solo puedes seleccionar hasta 1 monstruo en cada momento con este efecto). Esta carta vuelve al Deck Extra durante la End Phase. |ptlore = "Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned do seu Extra Deck por retornar as cartas acima citadas do seu lado do campo ao Deck (Você não utiliza "Polymerization"). Você pode selecionar 1 Effect Monster virado para cima no campo, e o efeito daquele monstro é negado até que ele seja removido do campo (você somente pode selecionar 1 monstro por vez). Esta carta retorna ao Extra Deck durante a End Phase. |effect = Summon, Ignition, Trigger |archetype1 = HERO |archetype2 = Elemental HERO |archetype3 = Neos |archrelated1 = Neo-Spacian |misc1 = Cover Cards |summon1 = Non-Poly Fusion |summon2 = Special Summons itself from your Extra Deck |summon3 = 2 Fusion Materials |summon4 = Semi-Nomi |mst1 = Negates the effects of Effect Monsters |action1 = Returns from field to Extra Deck |action2 = Returns from your field to your Extra Deck |number = 28677304 |en_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-EN014 - SR) Power of the Duelist (POTD-EN033 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN059 - ScR) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-FR014 - SR) Power of the Duelist (POTD-FR033 - UR) |de_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-DE014 - SR) Power of the Duelist (POTD-DE033 - UR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE059 - ScR) |it_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-IT014 - SR) Power of the Duelist (POTD-IT033 - UR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT059 - ScR) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-SP014 - SR) Power of the Duelist (POTD-SP033 - UR) |jp_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-JP014 - SR) Master Collection Volume 3 Promos (MC03-JP001 - ScR) Power of the Duelist (POTD-JP033 - UR) ＤＵＥＬＩＳＴ　ＥＤＩＴＩＯＮ　Ｖｏｌｕｍｅ １ (DE01-JP025 - R) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-KR014 - SR) Power of the Duelist (POTD-KR033 - UR) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (15th January 2008) |anime_gx = 079, 105 |ygo_sets = Pack 41 |database_id = 6765 }}